Le Switcheroo
by Cfintimidator
Summary: Gems, Steven and Connie had their gems switched so can you guess who is the human/hybrid now
1. Chapter 1

The gems, Steven and Connie had come back from the Lunar Spire, they have retrieved an artifact there.

 _ **HMMMMMMMMMMM**_

"Wow, that's was should see it again Steven." Connie said

"Now, you two, You know we had to go their because this gem thing has to get bubbled before any other gem tries to use it if there are any like if that's even possible." Pearl said and started laughing but thinking as well.

"Great Job you two." The leader said, which is Garnet.

"Thanks, Garnet, also Connie wanted to ask if she could see Ruby and Sapphire, but didn't know if its alright with you." Steven said.

Garnet was thinking, Does she want to defuse or even save it for later. So dhe thought it through and said it.

"Yes. I'll do it, for you Steven." Garnet said and an energy engulfed her and defuse.

And the two gems were standing there, Ruby and Saphire, and connie's eyes were wide in amazement.

"Ruby and Sapphire." Connie said with excitement.

"Hi, Connie." Ruby and Sapphire said.

"Wow." Connie said and asked some questions to them, but Steven was talking to Pearl.

"So Pearl, how does this thing even work." Steven questioned.

"Well, this thing was use for to switch other gems from their place to someone elses to experiennce what it's like to be in their shoes." Pearl said.

"So it's like switching bodies, right." Steven said.

"I guess." Pearl said.

"Hey Steven, do you want to see how it works." Amethyst said grabbing the object but Pearl snatched it back.

"Amethyst, you know that we need to bubble this." Pearl said. But Amethyst snatched it back from her.

"Oh come on, Pearl you always do this why won't you ever have just a little fun for once in your life." Amethyst said. Pearl grabbed it again.

"Oh please" Pearl said. "Why don't you ever be a gem and stop messing around and be normal for once, like me." Pearl said angrily. Amethyst grabbed it from Pearl.

"You! your not even that fun Ms. Know it all nerd, and who cares at least I have fun." Amethyst said. And the two gems stared at each other eye-to-eyes.

" **I BET I COULD BE A BETTER GEM IN YOUR SHOES!"** Amethyst and Pearl said out-loud then suddenly a flash came from the object and gave a very loud vibrant sound and everyone was in pain and was knocked out.

SO that's basically what happened in this prologue.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The next day**_

 **"** Ugh, what happened." Pearl said being the first to wake up from the flash. She wanted to see if her gem wasn't cracked or anything but her gemstone wasn't there.

"Wait, where's my gem, and why am I'm purple?" Pearl said while looking at her gemstone, which was on her upper and seeing that she was wearing a black tank-top with light blackish purple Capri jeans with black stars on her knees, and the skinny white shoes. And her hair was light purple.

"Uh, what just happened." Amethyst said while looking at Pearl who was purple, and looked confused why she was purple.

"Pearl why are you purpl-" Amethyst then relized something, and looked down at her upper chest

"WAIT, Where's my gem, and why am I pale white?!" Amethyst was pale white with short hair that was peach colored, and was wearing a blue tunic with a blue ribbon around her waist which was big. and wearing bright yellow jeans and pink legging with aqua blue shoes.

"My gem is on my head, I'm you Pearl." Amethyst said.

"Okay, So if I'm you, and you are me, wait about Ruby,Sapphire, and Steven,Connie too!" Pearl said.

* * *

"Woah, Connie are you okay, where are you." Steven said.

"Uh, the last thing I remember was a flash and-" Steven paused for a second and saw a gem on his left hand, and the facet was square and it was sun dried red. He then notices his skin was red and gets a mirror to see himself, and saw hthat he had more of Ruby's feature like her boxy, Dark hair, and the strap around the hair.

"Steven, where are you." Connie said frantic from where she couldn't see him.

"I'm right here." Steven said.

"Why can't I see you." Connie a vision came to her through her unseen eyes,

 ***Gem vision***

 **C:Steven where are you.**

 **S:I'm right here by the bed**

 **C:Thank you.**

 ***End of Vision***

 **Side note: Remember,that Her futurevisions are possibilities.**

 **To Be Continued Tommorrow**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The next day(cont.)  
**_

Steven was looking for Connie and seein' where she was shocked him as she looked amazing. She has a dress like Sapphire's and a star was on her gown sleeve. She had white gloves and her, or should I say Sapphire's gemstone is on her right hand, and her hair was light blue and covered her to the middle of her face. Also she has no nose and ears, just like a normal full gem, with plump lips.

"Steven, is that you, where are you." Connie asked.

"I'm right here, are you okay." Steven asked.

"Yes, no, I don't know, but I keep getting these vision and I don't know what is going on." Connie explained, and Steven gasped.

" _Future vision."_ Steven said with stars in his eyes.

"Wait, can I see something?" Steven said as he grabbed a mirror and lifted her hair which was covering her upper face and he gasped a little at what he saw. Connie has only an eye, a dark blue eye exactly like Sapphire's.

"Ruby, what are you doin' her-" She saw clearly at Steven but she saw her in the mirror and gasped seeing that she is sapphire.

She started to laugh histerically and started to tear up a little.

"What is going on here." Ruby said and grabbing herself in a mirror and she is now a half-human with pink skin and she has curly, brown hair and ears and her gemstone has the Rose Quartz on the Naval or stomach, She wore a Pink Short with a yellow star and blue jeans.

"Why am I you and you are ME?" Ruby asked Steven.

"I don't know what's going on, but where's Sapphy?"

"I'm right here and I'm -gulp- a human now." Sapphire said. She has two eyes that her pupils where light blue like Pearl's,, and has blonde hair. She is wearing a blue tank top with blue slip-on shoes.

"Seriously, does anyone know what's on?!" Amethyst asked.

"Hmm, I think I have a theory." Pearl said.

* * *

 **Later that day**

"So, the gem artifact trigger of when me and Amethyst were arguing, after it gave out a flash and while we were knocked out our gems switched and made our bodies different and meaning that I am Amethyst and Amethyst is me, Ruby is Steven, Connie is Sapphire, Steven is Ruby, and Sapphire is Connie." Pearl explained.

"So we think this will work out." Pearl said

"But we should train him tomorrow." Amethyst said.

"Okay." Sapphire said.

Thanks for reading.


	4. The Training

**Later that day**

Ext. 3:01 Beach side in front of the Temple.

The Gems are training and Rebecca(Ruby) and Sarah(Sapphire) are watching them train.

"Now, we are all going to project weapons from our gems and to do so we need to concentrate," Pearl was concentrating and relaxing. "So we can use them for battle," Pearl was reaching up to her gem, light was projecting from her gem and grabbing her weapon which was a whip.

"Like so, I guess?" Pearl said concerned because she isn't used with her weapon from a typical spear.

"Now, It's your turn Amethyst." Pearl said as her whip dissimulated.

"Okay, Lets do this!" Amethyst said, while projecting her spear from her gem.

"Cool." Ametyst said holding her spear.

"Great, Now Ruby and Sapphire, may you present your weapons, now." Pearl asked, Ruby concentrate and the light appeared a red boxing glove.

"Woohoo, I did it." Ruby(steven) said, while raising his arm.

"Conni-, I mean Sapphy, how come you don't have your weapon." The short, red gem said.

"I am not sure if I have one, but I think I have only future vision." Sapphire(Connie) said.

"Sure you do just concentrate and see on the right of your hand, I know from experience when I used to be a gem." Sarah said.

"Thanks, Sarah." Sapphire said, and concentrated and a light appeared a blue brass knuckles with blue crystals on top and she lifted her bangs that were covering here face of her one eye. She was amazed what see saw on her hand.

"This is soo cool. Can I try something?" The happy blue gem said.

"Yes, that is what we are going to do next." Pearl said.

* * *

INT. 4:28 PM EST Beachside, Right side of the temple statue.

"Okay, we are going to practice how to harness our energy to lift and use our strength. You see, we Gems each have super strength that goes beyond Human limitations."

"However, that doesn't mean we too, don't have a limit. For example, if we try to damage something that's extremely strong, powerful or durable, we can still sustain damage to our bodies if we aren't careful. Also, if we lift up something big that's way beyond from what we can carry, there's a fatal risk we could be crushed by it and our Gems might get broken in the process." The purple gem said.

Ruby and Sapphire looked on with nervousness.

"So… if our Gems are broken, you can't reform?" Sapphire said.

"Sadly, yes. If our Gems are shattered or even split into a few pieces, then we can't reform. And therefore, we die."

"(Gulp!)... I hope that doesn't happen to any of us!" Ruby said in fear.

"Don't worry thought we're gems, we always find a way." Amethyst said.

"Anyways, we are going to harness our strength by lifting these rocks." Pearl says.

"So, since you two need some training, I would say that you two probably should lift something a little smaller." Pearl said.

"Alright here are some medium sized rocks you two should start there." Pearl ordered.

Ruby concentrated and focus his energy and began lifting this rock and got lifted over his head and trowing it in the ocean.

"Yeah! That was so awesome, I have superstrength, I can lift anything." Ruby said.

"Don't get over yourself, little gem." Amethyst said, and starting to mock him. "Aww, your trying to impress your Laffy Sapphy aren't you." Amethyst laughed, and Ruby started to get a little angry and started heating up. Literally, the sand which slowly, but surely turned into glass. While in the background, Sapphire started to blush a little, and started to walk towards Ruby.

"Okay, I think that's enough." Sapphire said. and it started to calm him down.

"AHHH." Ruby risen her hand and summoned a boxing glove and smash the nearest rock into a million pieces.

"Um, Okay. let's move on to something else before any of us gets hurt, okay." Pearl said.

* * *

Ext. 5:12 Beach side in front of the Temple.

"Okay, our last part of our lesson will be fusion." Pearl said. "Fusion is very difficult to do. Gems must be in perfect sync physically, mentally, and emotionally."

"Before you attempt to fuse with Sapphire. Me and Pearl are going to show you a demonstration!" Amethyst said.

"Gasp! Oh my gosh! You and Pearl are gonna fuse into Opal!" Sapphy said.

Pearl smiled and nodded.

"That's right, Steven. We're going to use her as an example for you to follow."

"Alright! You two go right ahead and show me!"

The two Gems smiled and nodded.

Pearl and Amethyst moved away and faced each other as their Gems began to glow.

Pearl did her signature dance, while Amethyst did hers as well.

She was doing some of her own moves which are I'd say good or Inapropiate.

As they came closer the gems became brighter and Pearl tripped, but Amethyst caught her and their bodies had merge into each other and a tall figure emerged and too form. As the light dissipated Opal was there, with her four arms, and her two eyes and her light shade of blue skin.

"This is Opal." The fusion said, while standing.

"Woah, cool." Sapphire and Ruby said. Opal started to act up and defused instantly.

"C'mon Amethyst, focus." Pearl said to Amethyst.

"I was worry about your ownself." Amethyst said.

"Whatever, well that was Opal what did you think." Pearl said.

"That was amazing, I want to fuse." The blue gem said.

"Okay. Begin dancing now." Pearl said as she walked back.

"Ready?" Sapphy asked Ruby.

"Ready." Ruby said smiling.

The two gems bowed. They stood up and began dancing in sync.

Saphhire started shaking her shoulders. She then began swinging her hips back and forth. Sapphire spun around and began twirling on one leg. She stopped and began walking towards Steven with her hips still swinging and her gem glowing.

Ruby's dance was a typical dance.

The red gem began shaking his hands and shuffling his feet. He swung his shoulders. Steven then spun around. He did it a couple of times. Each time he went faster. Ruby then shuffled over to Sapphire with his gem glowing.

The two gems walked to each other. Sapphy ran towards Ruby. He caught her and he dipped her. Sapphire looked up and smiled at Ruby. Sapphire looked down and smiled back. Their gems were glowing brighter. And the light ingulfed them and tall, figure was there.

Garnet . As opposed to crimson and black, her bodysuit is now more colorful. Her right half is covered in a vivid blue-violet stocking, and her left is covered in a deep orchid/eggplant stocking. Her skin tone has also changed, now cerise rather than pinkish-brown. Her weapons are now a reddish-cerise color. However, there is a ring of black on the outside closest to her arms, and the glowing aura that appears when summoning them is now pale magenta, an amaranth-colored star with a soft-pink outline. Her hair is dark-indigo and is also shorter and smaller than before. Her shades, a soft-pink, pale-blue, the dominant color changing depending on who would be speaking, soft-pink for Ruby and pale-blue for Sapphire, or a bright violet in if both are speaking together. Her shoulder pads are also oval-like, and both are a dark orchid/eggplant color as well as her arms and gloves. This costume lacks more contrast in colors. The two halves of her lower body are now separated straight down the middle.

* * *

Sorry I have to have it here also Garnet is voiced by Aj Michalka

Thanks for Reading and happy Xmas


End file.
